


Cacao Emotion

by Giftshit (SlankyHanky)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Other, School, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/Giftshit
Summary: you, a cacao bean, are saved by a wandering hero, a man who calls himself Sirven.





	Cacao Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr. Sirven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.+Sirven).



> I assure you I was absolutely sober when I thought this up. 

You sat in your usual spot among your cacao bean siblings when you heard a trembling in the leaves.  There was no wind, but only a rustle below. Humans!

You've never seen a human before, they stories you've hears are terrifying, though. You look down and see the terrible human, the worst from all the fables: Minecraft Steve! You closed your eyes, hoping it would be a swift death. Steve hit the cacao block and you felt yourself fall. 

With some weird whooshing sounds and screaming, you were encouraged to keep your eyes closed.  When you did open them after a long silence, there was another human.  Steve's items were all over the floor, hovering over to the other human. However this one seemed more... Round.  Yes, you did not know this person by description: greying hair, a suit, and a Segway. He was in a dabbing pose when he looked up and winked. "How's it goin' everybody?"

You felt jittery.  This is the best person ever!  He had every desirable quality: a Segway, a dab, a smile, a lively attitude in general. He was the definition of kindness, of a good person.

You dropped, eager to meet him from closer.  He caught you, insepcting you. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Sirven!" he smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Sirven, you saved me and my family!"

"All in a day's work. Saving people is the greatest thing one can do!"

You don't need to, though, you thought, You're already great as you are.  "But you already are the greatest!"

"You're too kind!" he chuckled, "Well, I'm off!  My work is never over!"  

He put you down as Baker Street by Gerry Rafferty played. You watched him boonkgang into the horizon as bitter tears rosebto your eyes.  And like that, the greatest human being of all time was gone. You wished him a good life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sirven is one of the greatest people I've ever met, I hope he finds the fountain of youth. 


End file.
